How to get Kicked out of Wal-Mart
by blackstardragon2
Summary: Yuu and Kent and thir twin girlfriends Simi and Sami try to get kicked out of walmart. i suck at summiries but trust me this is a funny story Rated T for cussing
1. Chapter 1

AN/

Me- hi everyone I am back with a brand new story

Simi- you haven't even finished BBI yet.

Me- I know and I am sorry but I was going trough some stories today and found the "how to get kicked out of wal-mart" list so i just had to make a fanfiction for it.

Yuu- what ever just start

Me- not until you say the disclaimer

Simi and Yuu- she dosent own anything but her OCs

Me- on with the story

**Stat of Chapter**

"guys I really think this is a bad idea" kenta wisperd as they walked trough the doors of walmart.

" aw come on kenchi don't be such a baby" Yuu replied.

"yhea kenta, you are such a little kid" added Yuu's girlfriend Simi with smirk.

"come on kenta do it for me" Simi twin and kenta own girlfriend Sami asked. She picked up kenta's hand and gave it a gentle but firm squeeze.

"o -o-ok" kenta stutterd and blushed, witch made Sami, Simi and Yuu smirk.

The 4 preteens walked in to walmart and were looking ready too roll.

Simi, who was older than Sami by 2 minutes steped up. She was dressed in all black (her favorite color). She wore her usual black half, her black cargo shorts, her black nike tennis shoues, black socks, and her black fingerless gloves. Her her head was coverd by a hat that faced backwards and the rest of her neckleant hair hung free. Her socks were rolled down reveling a scorpion shaped birthmark. She wore a bladers belt that held a launching gun and her prized bey, Dark Scorpio. Overall she looked like a boy.

Sami on the other hand was the opisite. She was dressed in her favorite color, white. She wore a white half T shirt and white cargo shorts. Every thig was exactly the same exept in white. Even her bladers belt wich was white and held Ligth Scorpio. Her socks were also rolled down to show her scopian shaped birthmark.

Both twins were veary pale.

"ok who has the list" Sami asked and Simi pulled a ball of paper from pocket.

"I do" her icy voice rang as she uncrumpled the piece of paper. "ok firs up on the list…"

#1 put underwear o your head and walk around the store casualy

The preteens smirked as they put put underere on thir headn the waked down the store ingoreing stares form the other shoppers. They started chuckleing, when mothers began covering thir childre's eyes. But the real problem started when the store's clerk, who just happed to be Doji saw the kids. He walked over to them and started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KIDS THINK YOU ARE DOING" he screeched and the group just rolled thir eyes. Half way trough his lecture Simi got an Interesting idea.

She took the panties of her head and slid them on to Doji's.

That shut him up.

Before he could procces what happened Simi picked up Yuu and dashed towards the mens department. Sami did the same with Kenta.

They could hear Doji curseing and chaseing them in the background. Lucky for the preteens Simi was fast and Sami wasent far bhind.

Soon Doji got tired and gave up and the kids spent the next 20 minutes laughing thir heads off.

"Did you look on his face" Simi asked in between laughs.

"I know right" Yuu replied also laughing.

"I think he forgot to take them off his head" Sami noted that just made the kids laugh even more.

"hey were are we" Kenta asked?

"the mens department" Yuu replied and an evil smirk shows up on his face. He looks right at Simi.

# 2. If you're female: Take some men's clothes to the mens fitting room and ask to try them on. Act shocked and insist, "But I AM a man," if the attendant says anything.

Simi sighed as she went to the changing rooms. The shoping part wasent a big deal because she shpped in the men's section normally but she never tried to go to the men's changing room.

She went up to the desk and In her icy cold voice asked to try on a suite. When the lady looked up at her, Simi got redy to say "but I AM a man". But much to her's and the rest of the gangs who were hideing next water bottles surprise the lady just shrugged and motioned her to go on.

"I guess my twin is so much like a boy alredy that people thinks shes is one" Sami said.

Simi walked out of the changing rooms with a bored expression.

"that was no fun" she complained

"sorry sis, its not our fault you are such a boy" Sami replied and earned a glare from Simi.

" hey, lets try this the othe way around" she smirked and looked strigth at Kenta.

He gulped.

5 minutes later

Kenta nervously walked up to the ladies changing room.

"um, hello mam may I try this dress on" he asked in an almost wisper. He waited for the lady to questain but he go a sligthy diffract answer then he expected.

Kenta anmie fell

If he blew his cover now then his friends would kill him so he decided to play along.

"of corse dear are you going to a prom?" she asked sweetly and Kent noticed the dress in his hand was a prom dress. _Dam Yuu_ he tougth.

"um…yes?" he replied and started sweeting.

"are you going with a cute boy?" the lady asked almost cooeing.

Bhind the water bottles, Simi, Yuu, and even Sami were laughing this heads off.

Back with Kenta who was sweating like crazy now.

"oh I see your gonna knock the guy's socks off, well come out with that dress on I want to see you in it" the lady told Kenta.

There was no getting out now

5 minutes later Kenta came out wearing the dark red prom dress. His face was so red it mached the dress perfectaly.

"oh its so you!" the lady cooed over him while kenta turned even redder.

After 20 minutes of "its so you" or "the boys will line up" or "You look hot", Kenta finally managed to get away onaly to find his friends laughing and rolling around on the floor.

He sighed. _This is gonna be a long day_ he tougth.

**End of Chapter**

Me- finnaly the end of the chapter…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Simi- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Yuu- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sami- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA

Kenta- aw come on it wasent that funny!

Sami- yes it was AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Me-HAHAHAHAHHAHAH PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!


	2. Chapter 2

AN/

Me- hey readers I am, the great blackstardragon2 am back with chapter 2 (strikes dramtic pose)

Simi and Yuu- (sweatdroppes)

Me- what?

Simi and Yuu- (stares)

Me- I don't own any thing but my OCs

Start of Chapter

* * *

After the whole dress incident, the Pres (AN/that's what ill start callimg them!) got ready for the next thing on the list.

#3 Attempt to fit into very large gym bags.

Simi and Simi walked over to the sports asile and waited for people to arrive. When they did, they put gym bags on thir head. This earned stares from other shoppers while Simi and Sami tried to zip up the bags. Unfortnenetly they fail so they go on to plan B.

#4 Attempt to fit _others_ into very large gym bags.

The twins smirked and walked over to Kenta and Yuu, who have decided to take a break. They grinned evilly and Kenta and Yuu gulped.

5 minutes later

Simi and Sami were dragging around veary large gym bags and purposely hitting every obstacles in this path. They continued this cycle till veary unpleasant curses were being herd from the gym bags.

They opened the bags only to be greated by 2 pissed off boyfriends. Half way trough thir lectures Simi and Sami got bored and decided to put stop to thir ramble.

They each pressed thir lips on to thir respective boys and they instantly shut up.

"what was I saying" Yuu asked compleaty dazed.

"I forget" Kenta replied with the same daze.

The twins smirk. They look around and notice thir by the bathrooms. The boys seam to notice this to because a smirk also creapes on to thir faces.

" thinking what I am thinking" Kenta asked and looked at the rest of the group.

"I think so" Sami replied with a grin.

#5 While no one's watching quickly switch the men's and women's signs on the doors of the rest room.

"we got this one" Yuu said and he and kenta walked up to the bathrooms. They pulled the sings off and reglued them with super glue Simi happened to have in one of her many pockets.

Yuu, after decided he did not want to know why Simi had glue in her pockets, steped back admireing his and kenta's work.

The 4 Pres hid and waited for thir first victum.

About 10 minutes later they saw Hikru walk in to the "girls" bathroom. 2 minutes later they herd a lound secream. They saw their favorite secretary running out looking trumazied and red in the face. After seeing Tsubassa walk out looking confused they knew why and inwardly smirked.

They waited for 10 minutes and another figure walked up to the switched bathrooms. The Pres identified this figure as Ryuga and knew this was gonna be good.

Ryuga walked in to the so called mens room.

5 minutes later shrilling high pitched screams were herd and Ryuga ran out while being pelted with toilet rolls, bars of soap, and used tamptons (shudder). The kids laughed thirs ass off.

When they finally calmed down, they looked at thir list and decided what to do next.

#6 Randomly throw things over into neighboring aisles.

The Pres went to the nearest asile witch happened to be cosmetics. They snopped around and saw that Madoka and Kyoya were there. Madoka was looking at the eye shadow and Kyoya was picking an eyeliner to draw his scars with.

" I knew those scars weren't real" Simi wisperd to the other Pres who nodded in return.

"I have an idea" Sami wisperd and told the group the rest of the plan. They evily grined with her.

They gather a bunch of cosmetics and threw them at Kyoya and quickly hid. Kyoya cougth them and looked veary confused. The Preas smirked and went on with phase 2.

This time they opend all the cosmetics and threw them at Madoka who was leaning over was soon coverd cosmetics. Madoka instantly jumped up and saw Kyoya holding them. Her tempture flared up and Kyoya gulped.

5 minutes later

Madoka left the asile looking veary statsfied and the Pres peaked over the asile. There sat Kyoya with pink lipstick, eyeshadow, blush and every other make-up on him. He was looking veary mad so the Pres snickerd and walked away.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Me- what did you guys think?

Simi- I liked it but I dunno bout the readers

Yuu- so if you did like it than REVIEW


End file.
